undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Life For You/Issue 14
Issue 14 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o A Villain Protecting His Own It has been 15 minutes since the group picked up Amy. Aaron looks outside. There were a lot of cars on the road, many of those cars had blood splattered on the windows. Chad: Jesus, what the hell happened? Aaron: Probably people trying to do the same thing as us, but brought an infected person with them. Still, there are a lot of cars. Chad kept swerving the car left to right, dodging cars that were stopped on the road. It eventually woke up Amy from her sleep. Amy: What’s going? Judy: Nothing Amy, just try to go to sleep. Amy: Yawning But I can’t, the car keeps shaking. Aaron: Chad do you see the exit? Chad: Yeah, I see it. We will arrive to Champaign shortly. Chad took the exit that led to Champaign, home of the Fighting Illini. The amount of cars on the road has decreased as they went deeper to the town. Suddenly, the group heard a lot of noise. Kim: What’s that? Is that people? Susan: I hear it too. It seems like it’s coming from over thereto her right Trevor: Should we go check it out? Aaron: Maybe, that’s where the train station might be, but then again there might also be zombies as well. Let’s just head over there, if there are zombies then we’ll go back. The car heads towards the direction of the noise. Cars suddenly increased, but no blood was splattered on them. Eventually, the road was blocked by cars. The group got out of the cars. Trevor: Go on foot? Chad: Yeah, it seems like it. Okay everyone get all of the supplies. Everyone grabbed the supplies they had in the car. Aaron, Chad, and Trevor grabbed their guns and check for ammo. Amy: Can I help? Judy: Help? How? Amy: Let me help carrying one of the bags. Susan: It’s okay sweetie, we got it. Amy: But I want to help too, I am part of the group too, right? Kim: Of course you are, here you can carry this. a small bag of food Amy makes a disappointing face and walks away, and goes over to Aaron. Amy: Big Bro, can I help carrying that bag you have? Aaron: Big Bro? Amy: Yeah, can I call you that? Aaron: Uh, Sure. Amy: Yay! Soo, can I help you carry this? Aaron: I’m fine Amy, this is kind of heavy. Amy: But I am big and strong. to flex Aaron: I’m fine, Big Bro can handle this. Aaron pats Amy’s head, and then walks away. Judy walks over to Aaron. Judy: Big Bro, huh? Kind of sexy. Aaron: Well, Big Bro thinks of having some fun with Big Sis. Kim: Hey, lovebird, can we go? Judy:blushes Uh, yeah. Everyone goes through the blockade of cars. Chad and Trevor take point as Susan and Kim walk behind them. Aaron, Judy, and Amy are behind of the group. They go through a bunch of cars. It seemed like there is no end of the how many cars there were, but the noise grew louder and louder. It did not sound like people were screaming of fear, but more like of anger. Chad and Trevor saw a big crowd people around the train station. Advisor: Everyone, stay calm. The train will be here in 1 hour. Chad: Ah, shit look at this. There are way too many people here. Probably like well over 600 people. Trevor: Can a train even fit this many people? Kim: I doubt it, but I have never been on a train before. Susan: Either way, we have to wait another hour, so lets go somewhere and get comfortable till that train arrives. Amy: How about over there? Amy points at the one area that was not taken by refugees. Everyone went to that spot and got settled in. Chad started a fire in a trash can. Everyone gathered around the fire to stay warm. Trevor: Geez, I feel like a damn hobo. Amy: Hey you just swore. Trevor: Oh, Uh, Sorry? Kim: Aw, she is so adorable. Susan looked through one of the bags and brought out some canned food. She took out a knife, and started opening them. She opens one and gives it to Amy. Susan: Here, this is one is peach. Do you like peach? Amy: Yes, thank you! Susan opened some more canned food and gave it to everyone. An hour later, an old couple walked over to the group. Dennis: Hello, my name is Dennis, and this is my wife Chelsea. Susan: How do you do? Chelsea: Oh, we’re fine. Dennis: I see you have a little girl here. to Amy Hello little girl what’s your name? Amy: Amy. Chelsea: Oh my, I always loved that name, Amy. I wanted to name my daughter that. Dennis: to Susan she your kid? Susan: No she’s not. Dennis: to the rest of the group But she can’t possibly be your kid? Aaron: She is not our kid; we saved her from some zombies. Her dad is dead, not sure what happened to her mother. Amy looks down in depression. Kim hugs her in order to comfort her. Chelsea: Oh my, she must have seen some horrible things. Judy: Haven’t we all? Dennis: Well, let us take the girl; we have more experience in taking care of children. We’ll take good care of her. Aaron: No can do old man, I promised her dad that we would take care of Amy. Dennis: But you’re a bunch of kids, how could you possibly know how to take care of a child. Judy: We can take of her better than you two, no disrespect. Chad: We’re armed; we can take care of things. Chelsea: Oh, you shouldn’t be using violence in front of child. See that is not good for a child of her age to be seeing. Aaron: Lady, she’ll bound to see things like this eventually. Dennis: No, we’ll all be in Chicago. A place a safety, we’ll all be safe, but her being with you people is not a good thing for her. Amy gets up and goes to Aaron. Amy: No, I want to be with Big Bro. Aaron: There you go, she wants to be with Big Bro. Dennis and Chelsea turn around and walked away. Aaron: Oh, and you think that city will last long? I’ll give it one year tops before it gets over taken by zombies. Dennis: And how wou- Screams can be heard from a distance. People started running away from the east, they kept screaming ‘they’re here.’ Trevor: Zombies? Chad: Probably. Aaron: to Judy, Kim and Susan Take Amy and head to the station. It’s been one hour, the train should be here soon. Susan: Got it. Aaron: Old man I suggest you should run. Chad and Trevor picked up their guns and ran towards the zombies, Aaron soon followed. There was a lot of zombies. They all covered the streets. They started firing at the zombies, but there was to many of them. They would eventually run out of bullets at this rate. Chad heard something in the direction of the station. It sounded like a loud engine. Chad: Guys, the train is here lets go! Everyone started running back. They eventually met up with the girls at the station. It was crowded. 600 people, probably less now that there was a zombie attack, tried to get on the train. Aaron: Fuck man, I can move. Amy hold my hand. Amy: OkayAaron’s hand The group started to push forward and got closer and closer to the train. Eventually, everyone got inside. They quickly rushed to find a seat before another group of people could. Everyone sat down and relaxed. But something was wrong. Amy: Um, where is Susan? Aaron: Oh, Shit Susan? Where is she! Kim: Susan? Judy: Susan! Trevor: Over there. Trevor points outside of the window. Susan got separated from the group, and was having trouble getting inside the train. People kept pushing her, and she would not get any closer. Zombies got the crowded people and started eating them. Aaron: Shit, we have to help her. Aaron ran to the train door and points a gun to everyone trying to get inside. Aaron: STEP AWAY FROM THE FUCKING DOOR! IF YOU STEP ANY CLOSER I’LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF! Susan get fucking in here. Stranger: Fuck you man I’m getting on thi- *Bang* Aaron shot the man in the head and points his gun back at the crowd. Everyone looking, and started to move away from Aaron. Trevor: Jesus, Aaron you killed him. Aaron: We need to get Susan in here where is she? Kim: She’s getting through. Susan struggled but eventually got closer to the train as she starts to see the door, she pushes further and reached a closed train door. Susan looks at the door and sees Aaron behind it. Aaron looks at Susan and tries to get the door to open but couldn’t. Aaron: Fuck why did it close? The train let goes of the brakes and started to move. Aaron tried even harder to open the door, but couldn’t. The train started to go faster and faster, and the distance grew wider and wider till the point where Susan could no longer be seen. Aaron: Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.on the floor Trevor: God Dammit! Judy: What the hell happened? Aaron: The door closed on Susan.cries I tried to open the door Judy, I really tried. Judy: Aaron I know you did, I know you did. Amy: It’ll be okay, Big Bro, she’ll be fine. Aaron pats Amy’s head. A train worker goes to the group Train Worker: I heard a gunshot coming from this car, what happened? Random Lady: That boy shot a person! Random Man: Yeah he did. We should kick him off this train. Everyone in the car started to agree to kick off Aaron. He started to look at everyone then at the train worker. Train Worker: Is true, did you kill a person? Aaron: What of it? Train Worker: I will have this train stopped and kick you out. Aaron: Laughing Really? For just killing one man? Jesus, this so stupid. None of you people knew him, why back him up? I told him not to get closer to the door. He did and I shot him. Train Worker: You shot him for no reason. Aaron: Oh, no. I had a reason. I was trying to get my teacher on this train, but shouldn’t because you jackasses closed the door right when she got to there. As a matter of fact, I should kill you and the crew for that. Aaron points his gun at the train worker, and cocks the hammer back. Judy grabs his arms pulls them down. Judy: Stop it. Aaron looks at Judy, then Amy. She was scared, she was scared of the person she called Big Bro. Aaron turned around and walked to Amy. He pats her head. Aaron: sorry you had to see that.down The train worker walked away. He didn’t tell the crew to stop the train, but to let it keep going. Everyone that was in the same car Aaron looked at him with fear, as if he was a demon. Aaron ignored it though. Amy was sitting next to him, asleep, and leaning on his arm. Judy sat across from Aaron, she too was asleep. Chad, Kim, and Trevor were sitting in another section. Aaron looked around at the people that were cautious of him. Eventually Dennis came by. Dennis: How dare you show that to a little girl, you should be ashamed of yourself. You should not be in your care. Aaron: Old man, you see the type of person I am, you really want to do this? Do you really want to die so soon? I am sure your death will be soon anyways, you should live your life a little bit longer. Now fuck off. I am not in the mood. Dennis walked away. Aaron looked out the window. He saw a tower in the distance. The Willis Tower, one of the pride buildings of Chicago. The rest of the city eventually came into view. He saw it. There Haven. Category:Uncategorized